happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Thick as Thieves
Thick as Thieves is an episode from season 58. In this episode, Lifty and Shifty give up on being thieves. Starring *Lifty and Shifty Featuring *Splendid *Devious Appearances *Cocky *Cuddles *Josh *The Mole *Tromp *Swindler *Cream and Queen *Chicko and Cagey *Sorcery Plot Lifty and Shifty are seen robbing houses. They decide to rob Josh's house, and they successfully do. Suddenly, a flipped-out Josh appears behind the raccoon brothers and beats them up, then literally throws them out. Josh takes back everything they stole, and locks his door. Lifty, after being defeated once more, decides that he doesn't want to be a thief anymore. Shifty also agrees, and they shake on it, then walk away to look for a job. Meanwhile, Splendid saw the whole thing and laughs heartily. Then he realizes that he has one less enemy to deal with and relaxes on his couch. Some time later, Lifty is an accountant at a bank, and Shifty is seen serving soup to the poor. Devious, who is hungry, decides to have some soup by dressing up as a homeless beggar. He enters the soup kitchen and asks Shifty for some soup. Shifty feeds him the soup, and waves to Devious as he walks out. Splendid sees this from his window and realizes he has more enemies to deal with. He flies out of his house and sees lots of crime going on, and many statues of characters. He realizes that there is lots of crime in this city and decides to remove all of the crime in Happy Tree Town, which he thinks will be easier since Lifty and Shifty aren't evil anymore. Two minutes later, Splendid is turned into a statue by Cocky. Splendid breaks out of his imprisonment and realizes that for some reason, the crime went up when Lifty and Shifty went good. He decides to get the two back so crime can lessen. Splendid flies to the bank, where Lifty is seen stacking paperwork in a neat stack. Splendid tells Lifty that crime has risen since he and Shifty stopped being criminals. Lifty doesn't believe him and tells him he's busy, then closes the office window. Splendid sighs, but then tells Lifty to tell Shifty that there's free money being tossed from a roof. Apparently, Devious is tossing money from a roof due to the money really being bombs. Lifty and Shifty run outside to catch the money, which sparks their burglar ways. They high-five each other due to having lots of money, but die when the money explodes. Two days later, crime has lessened, and many of the town's criminals have been arrested. Splendid decides to relax, until Sorcery turns his couch into a giant monster that eats Splendid alive. The episode ends with Sorcery winking at the screen. Deaths *Cream is stabbed to death by Chicko. *Josh, Cuddles, and The Mole are turned into stone by Cocky. *Cocky, Lifty, Shifty, Chicko, Cagey, and Swindler die when the money bombs explode. *Splendid is eaten when his couch turns into a giant monster. Category:Season 58 episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images